Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights/Rules
Main Rules #All Gundam Fights use a turn based combat system, all participants get one turn per round. #Each participant has 24 hours to respond by default unless agreed upon otherwise with the other fighter(s). #Any mobile suit that loses its cockpit is automatically declared the loser. #No god-modded mobile suits. If it's deemed invincible by other contributors to the Wiki it's automatically disqualified. #Regeneration is removed. No regenerations of any lost limbs or damaged parts/weapons during the battle. #Only one mobile suit per battle by default unless a duel or tag team battle, in which case all sides must agree on the total number of suits available (recommended maximum 2 suits per fighter). #No swap outs, if you pick it you use it through the whole fight. #Keep the results honest. Don't whine if you lose, it's not even real. Remember there's always next time! #Admins reserve the right to invalidate fight outcomes if the rules have been broken. #Machines must belong to the Gundam Metaseries, both canon and fanon. If it's not listed on either the Gundam Wiki or the Gundam Fanon Wiki it is banned. #All abilities/systems/weapons must be listed on the machine's page. If it's not, those abilities are not allowed. If a mobile suit has nothing listed on it's page it is automatically disqualified. #For mobile suits equipped with GN Drives or other modes of enhanced operation, special abilities are limited to having an active Trans-Am System or similar. This is to limit the overuse of abilities such as quantization and to place an additional enforcement on creativity ''and fairness'' in the battles. #Only one special feature is allowed to a machine at a time during a Gundam Fight. That means if you plan to a machine with multiple special features, expect to trade one for another rather than using them all at the same time. Secondary effects are still allowed as long as the system/feature is active. Quantization, NT-D taking control over remote weapons, ect... If all opponents agree, this restriction can be lifted for the fight #A battle can not begin until the combatants have agreed on the terrain or location of the battle. #No psychokinesis, if it involves pure psychic walls/barriers that stop even God from touching the thing or anything to do with telekinesis, it's getting the hammer. This isn't Dragonball Z after all. (This rule is technically a slight grey area in regards to psycoframe technology and Newtypes which will not incur an automatic penalty). Courtesy Rules #The challenged always makes the first move in a turn based battle, in the case of more than two fighters then one of the challenged must go first, with the challenger going last. #Combatants MUST post a link to their machines in the chat before a battle can begin. This is to give a fair glimpse of the others choice and to allow easier access for the witness to record after the battle. #No F-Bombs, minor swearing is allowed if you feel you need to though. #You auto hit, they auto counter. Unless the auto hit is actually legitimate (Bound, crippled or trapped in a way that prevents them from avoiding or countering the attack) This rule does not apply if said attack had forewarning and could have been avoided prior. #Describe what you do in your turn to the best of the ability. Too many painfully "simple" attempts at moves that really make no sense or shouldn't work to begin with for this rule NOT to be enforced. For example, if your dodging, you will state how you dodge. If you attack, how did you attack and what are you aiming for. Breaching of this rule allows a free auto critical hit by the opponent. Mechanic/Technical Rules #All Gundam Fights allow Unlimited Ammo so as to prevent a Heavyarms incident. This does not mean however you can fire a continuous stream without regard to factors such as heat buildup, clip size or maximum launcher size. #No gore, come on, they're machines. #Targeting the cockpit may result in victory, but only if the opponent has seen where it is (they will not automatically know and thus cannot automatically target it), however, "cheap shots" are heavily frowned on. #All weapons are subject to environmental effect and thus must be used appropriately: e.g. DRAGOONs cannot be used in terrestrial environment due to gravity, beam weapons are less effective under water. Obviously weapons demonstrated in official sources can be used if following the same mechanics/universe (notably GN Bits/Fangs). Technology Overview This list is to act as a guide to help fighters better understand the limitations of certain weapons. It does not cover every weapon type/technology in the gundam metaseries (additions by users are welcome). ;*Bits/Funnels (A.G.) :Planet Surface: Unusable (Never seen) :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Bits (A.W.) :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Bits/Funnels (U.C.) :Planet Surface: Unusable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*DRAGOONs/Guided Mobile Beam Turret System :Planet Surface: Unusable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*FX Burst Mode :Planet Surface: Usable (Never seen, though presumed) :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*GN Bits/Fangs :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Gunbarrels :Planet Surface: Unusable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*NT-D :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Mobile Weapon Pods :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Planet Defensors :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Quantization/Quantum Teleport System :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Rose Bit/Rose Saber Bit :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Trans-Am :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Trans-Am Burst :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable ;*Trans-Am Raiser :Planet Surface: Usable :Colony Airspace: Usable :Space: Usable: Usable Category:Chat Fights